


Wildest Dreams

by CashmereBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereBunny/pseuds/CashmereBunny
Summary: Say you'll remember meStanding in a nice dressStarin' at the sunset, babeRed lips and rosy cheeksSay you'll see me againEven if it's just pretend
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if I say that I did not cry when I wrote this fic, then I will lie.  
> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams song.

What was her problem? Was it because the music in the restaurant was too loud? Maybe the shoes were too high? Maybe the dress smothered and did not allow her to take such a necessary breath? Or maybe it was a man sitting at the other end of the hall? Maybe the expression of serenity on his face? Or the brunette hugging him and fitting so well with the image of a young Lady Malfoy? Maybe the problem was in the gleaming platinum hoop that was covered with all the colours of the various spotlights?

Hermione averted her gaze so as not to seem overly interested in the new Malfoy couple. Running her finger along the stem of the glass, in which, from her movements, wine peacefully splashed, she bit her lip, trying to resist the urge to get up and run away from the stuffy room into the cold December air. The girl gritted her teeth, digging her nails into her palms and catching the relief rolling down her spine.

Granger did not understand at what point her life became dependent on the blond Slytherin. But that was true. Twenty-eight-year-old Hermione was in love with her Auror partner. Office romance with, already, a married man. How dirty and mean it sounds. When did everything fly off the coils and fail in Hell? She could not say. The image of their last meeting rose before her eyes.

***

Draco Malfoy returned to the ministry, after another mission to capture the escaped Death Eaters. Who would have thought that ten years later they would still harass the people with their forays and slaughter innocent people.

Abruptly throwing off his robes and running his hand over the stubble, Malfoy sank into a chair and took out a firewhiskey from the bottom drawer of his desk. Without bothering, he took a sip from the bottle and closed his eyes, feeling the heat spreading through his veins. He remembered the warm fingers that had the same effect on him.

Putting the bottle down on the table with force and pulling out the same bottom drawer, Draco took a small box covered in green velvet. Click. And in the rays of the evening sun a diamond began to gleam, framed by several large, but smaller than a transparent stone, rubies: the ring of the Malfoy-Black family, to which his father once proposed to his mother. Snapping the lid and throwing the cause of annoyance back into the drawer, Draco stood up and, stretching his neck, walked out of his office.

Hermione, already dressed in a cocktail dress (there was no time to pop home), was heading to Harry's office to go to a party organized in honour of Ginny Potter's birthday. The girl resolutely walked towards the door, next to which was a golden plaque indicating whose office was located at the end of the floor.

But at the very door, someone tugged at her forearm, and Auror Granger was pinned against the wall, in the twilight of the head Auror's dressing room. A strong male body, long fingers and the smell of tart firewhiskey could not be confused with anything.

"Draco," Hermione gasped, before being roughly gagged with a kiss.

Her fingers, without slowing down, found themselves playing with platinum hair on the man's neck. When Draco's tongue invaded her mouth, so proprietly, a long moan escaped from the girl's chest, which was a trigger for action. Lifting his partner's petite leg and throwing it over his thigh, Malfoy pressed his hardened nature against Granger's hot crotch, stifling her next moan in a kiss.

“You're glad to see me, I appreciate it,” smiled through Hermione's kiss, which caused a hoarse laugh from the man.

"Haven't you been ready for me? Or have you lost your panties during the mission?" Draco ran the tip of his tongue over the Granger's bulging collarbones.

“You are not playing fair,” the girl bit her lip, leaning her hips forward, knowing what kind of effect this movement would follow.

"Just like that," Draco dropped his hand and ran cool fingers over Hermione's bare thigh.

“Please,” Hermione whispered, “Draco…"

“Tell me you want me,” the hoarseness of his voice acted like an aphrodisiac, making the blood pound in her temples, and the desire to tie a tight knot in her stomach.

“You already know,” she chuckled, somehow controlling herself, “you want to console your pride, Auror Malfoy?"

“Damn that sharp tongue of yours, Granger,” with these words, Drako’s index finger was inside Hermione, tearing off a groan, squeezed by the blonde’s lips.

Their bodies were like half of a whole. Like a porcelain cup, glued back together, with no signs of cracks or missing particles.   
His thin lips matched hers like magnets.  
Her stomach ached from the lack of his flesh inside and, no longer holding back, Hermione's dexterous fingers found the zipper of Draco's Auror trousers and after a few seconds his throbbing cock was in her hand, and Draco growled in pleasure. Every time as the very first.

"I need you, please Draco," the girl pleaded, almost sinking to the floor. Her legs refused to keep her upright.

"Can I torment you a little more, for your sharp mind?" Malfoy grinned, but cursed as the Granger's handle squeezed the head of his cock.

"This game is played by two people, Draco." Hermione's lips closed around his neck, pulling in the skin, leaving a red mark.

Draco rolled his eyes in pleasure, resting his palms on the wall as Hermione knelt in front of him. Air whistled through his lips as he felt her wet tongue and hot mouth. She did it so well, giving herself all up, as if nothing else existed for her than to please him in ways known only to the two of them.

Malfoy growled when his entire length disappeared for a few seconds deep in her mouth, realizing that he was too close to cum. Jerking her up, he threw both her legs to his waist, holding her in his arms, and Hermione did not hesitate to take his cock in her hand and placed it right in front of her entrance, slowly taking it in.

Both groaned from either relief or pleasure, and after a second the locker room was filled with moans and slaps of two bodies hitting each other.

***

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, fending off the obsession and draining the glass of wine in one gulp. When she came to the Ministry’s New Year’s ball today, this was not what she expected.

As she stepped out of the Mercedes company car in her milky, silk dress, Hermione's smile faded as she caught the platinum hair of Malfoy, who was holding Astoria Greengrass in his arms. The cameras clicked with might and main, blinding the girl with flashes, and the reporters were buzzing, but Hermione seemed to hear them through a thick layer of water. Astoria's finger wore a diamond-ruby engagement ring, a similar one seen on Draco's ring finger, which was distinguished by its simplicity and the absence of stones.

She was hit under her breath when he met her gaze. Hermione did not understand what he expected to see in her eyes. She wanted to get her wand and apparate the hell out of here. But a male hand held her tightly. Harry. As always, her tactful and supportive best friend.

“Hey, I'm with you, everything is fine,” he whispered in her ear and led her away to the restaurant entrance.

And now, sitting here, alone, she understood the dire situation. Eyes pinched, Hermione got up from her seat, intending to end this evening, which took away the most precious thing in her life.

Glancing towards Draco's table, she chuckled, not finding him and ... Mrs. Malfoy. Her stomach twisted, and nausea rolled up her throat. What did she count on when she messed with a person of such a position and with an environment of such disposition?

She just was in love.

Sighing, Hermione looked towards the dance floor, where her friends were now serenely having fun. The girl walked in the direction of the exit, wanting to leave without further questioning.

At the very exit, Draco met her. Her heart sank, fingers tingling with the urge to run over the stubbled cheek.

“Hermione,” his voice was low, and if they hadn't been standing next to the dressing room, far from the loud music, she probably wouldn't have heard him.

Granger closed her eyes for a moment. It was unbearable.

“Please, Draco, let me pass.”

Her voice sounded cold, like snowflakes dancing outside and blown by the wind.

“Forgive me,” he breathed, taking a step in her direction.

Hermione was shaken, her breathing was reduced, and her legs buckled.

"No," the girl put out her hand, not allowing the man to come closer. “Please let me go.”

“Forgive me,” he repeated.

“You're asking too much,” grinned, Hermione shook her head and blinked, letting the tear drop freely down her cheek.

Draco held out his hand, but Hermione shook her head and lifted the hem of her dress, took a few steps toward the door, not even thinking about her cloak.

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”

The door was opened by the concierge, letting in a whirlwind of snow-white lumps. Draco smelled the sweet perfume of hers, forever imprinted in his memory.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

The girl ran out into the street, where the ministerial car stood ready, and the driver carefully opened the door for her.

Hermione gasped in sobs, and through the side mirror caught the blurry reflection of the man who broke her heart.

She lost him. 

But was he ever hers at all?


End file.
